cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
The Darwin Alliance
Category:Alliances category:The Darwin Alliance category:Red Team Alliances The Darwin Alliance (TDA) is a Red team based alliance founded 1/12/07. They stand for world peace, and are expanding, with the eventual goal of being able to stabilize regions of the world. Currently, all members of TDA are protected by the kindly, militarily powerful nation IdMor, but a military is being created. News High Council Military Organization Act A vote posted on 4/25/07 to amend the constitution with the Military Organization was passed by 2/3 majority on 4/25/07, implementing official military ranks into the Charter. War Grievances Act A vote posted on 4/24/07 to amend the constitution with the War Grievances Act was passed by 2/3 majority on 4/24/07, implementing official war policies into the Charter. Recruitment Council Admission of Toolendusia A vote posted on 4/19/07 to admit Toolendusia into the Recruitment Council was passed by 2/3 majority on 4/23/07, officially ordaining Toolendusia as the chair of the Recruitment Council. War Council Diplomacy Council Admission of Mert A vote passed on 5/22/07 to admit Mert into the Diplomacy Council was passed 2/3 majority on 5/22/07, officially adding Mert to the Diplomacy Council. Trade Council Document Council Other IdMor was attacked by the GGA, but has risen back up to the top ranks of the alliance. Laws Charter Article I: Admission Article II: Structure of the Alliance Article III: Ratification Article I: Admission Any nations shall be admitted into The Darwin Alliance (henceforth referred to as TDA). However, in order to become a protected nation, with the full benefits granted therein, the nation must register on the forum and officially announce their joining of the Alliance. Provided the nation doesn’t belong to any other alliances, any member of the High Council may approve their request, and add them to the official list of members. Article II: Structure of the Alliance The High Council The High Council is the leading authority of TDA. As such, the High Council has the sole power over all external and internal matters of TDA, although the Council may delegate such powers as is necessary. The High Council will appoint all members to all positions, and can create or destroy other councils at will. The High Council is also in charge of selecting a member nation to run for senator on the red team. If another council has an irresolvable dispute, they must ask the High Council to resolve that dispute. The council can choose whether or not they will hear the dispute. A simple majority vote is required in order to hear a dispute. The council will begin at a total of three members, although that can be changed if the council wishes. However, the total number of voting nations on the High Council shall never be an even number. It shall always be odd. At the writing of this constitution, the members of the High Council are: David Morris, Ben Miller, and Jed Bradley. Trade Council The trade council shall be in charge of working out trades, both trades between nations, and trades between alliances. They shall also be in charge of foreign aid to/from the Alliance, and keeping track of where Alliance money is stored. Any member nation may apply to the Trade Council for either a long-term or short-term loan. Long-term loans must be paid back with interest, and are to be used for the development of a nation. Short-term loans, however, do not require interest, and are for dealing with emergencies (ex. Military invasion). War Council The war council is designed to protect the Alliance. The war council has two duties: to organize defenses of member nations and to authorize attacks. TDA is a peaceful alliance, and member nations are strictly forbidden from attacking other member nations. Unprovoked attacks on non-member nations are also forbidden. However, it is understood by the Alliance that certain situations may arise in which an attack is necessary. In this case, a member nation may come to the War Council for permission to attack. Declarations of war against a single nation require only a majority vote of the war council. However, declarations of war against other alliances require a 2/3rds vote of the High Council. In the case of a member nation being attacked by another, non-member nation, the member nation can come to the War Council for assistance. The War Council shall act immediately, and send a notice of intent to the attacking nation, demanding an immediate cessation of all aggressive activities. If this is declined, or not answered within 24 hours, the War Council has multiple options: it can appeal to the nation’s alliance, or, if the nation has no alliance, the Council can order a full-on war. In this case, the Commander in Chief shall organize a response to this threat. Note that in times of war, nations may be required to give sizable amounts of foreign aid to the defending country. To the maximum point possible, this aid shall be paid back in the enemy’s terms of surrender. However, without a surrender, all aid will be considered a donation to the Alliance, and member nations will be paid back to the best of the Alliance’s ability. Recruitment Council The Recruitment Council’s goal is to expand the Alliance. The Recruitment Council shall be in charge of running advertising campaigns and answering questions about the Alliance on the forums. It will be The Recruitment Council's duty to keep the wikia article on TDA updated. Document Council The Document Council is the discussion place for all documents. Note that while any member of a Council can comment on documents, the final decision on all documents will be made by the High Council. If the debates on the Document Council get out of order, the Council will be shut down, and debates will continue in the High Council. Diplomacy Council The Diplomacy Council is in charge of all agreements between alliances. They are responsible for solving any disputes which may come up between member nations.. In addition, they are responsible for setting up embassies with all large alliances on the Red team. They will work closely with the war council in order to solve issues, and to prepare surrenders for enemy countries. Article III: Ratification This document will become law once it has been ratified by all three members of the High Council. Article IV: Amendments The High Council may ratify this constitution with a 2/3rds majority vote. Signatures I, Timothy Ulrich, ratify the Constitution written up by David Morris. I, David Morris, ratify the Constitution written up by David Morris. I, Ben Miller, ratify the Constitution written up by David Morris. I, Jed Bradley, ratify the Constitution written up by David Morris. Amendments to Charter Amendment I Section I: War Grievences Act This bill shall officially be known as the War Grievences Act Section II: Definitions Unprovoked attack: An attack that does not violate the TDA charter. Damages: The monetary value of losses of a member nation, including military, infrastructure, land, technology, etc. ZI: Destroying all infrastructure of a particular nation. Section III: Response Procedure If a member nation suffers an unprovoked attack, TDA will respond. The procedure for responding will be thus: 1. Immediately following the initial attack, the member nation will contact the War Council. 2. The war council will send a message to the attacking nation, and contact any alliance they are a member of in order to cease hostilities. TDA will demand that the agressing nation pay back the damages*2, or suffer the consequenses. 3. If the agressing nation doesn't respond within two days, or if they order another attack, aid will be funneled into the TDA nation. 4. TDA will then proceed to attack until either the other nation surrenders (according to the terms laid out in section IV) or it is ZI'd. 5. Any surrender notices will be placed on the TDA forum and then archived. Section IV: Terms of surrender A. Surrender after initial attack. I, (nation), do agree to cease all hostilities against (TDA nation). In retribution for my actions, I agree to pay (damages*2) to the (TDA nation). I also agree to never again threaten, blackmail, or attack TDA, its alliances, or any member nations thereof. I understand that if I break this treaty agreement, TDA has full rights to destroy my nation. B. Surrender after more than one attack. I, (nation), do agree to cease all hostilities against (TDA nation). In retribution for my actions, I agree to pay (damages*3) to the (TDA nation). I also agree to never again threaten, blackmail, or attack TDA, its alliances, or any member nations thereof. I understand that if I break this treaty agreement, TDA has full rights to destroy my nation. C. Surrender after nuclear attack. I, (nation), do agree to cease all hostilities against (TDA nation). In retribution for my actions, I agree to pay (damages*5) to the (TDA nation). I also agree to never again threaten, blackmail, or attack TDA, its alliances, or any member nations thereof. I understand that if I break this treaty agreement, TDA has full rights to destroy my nation. Section V: Exceptions A) This bill is declared null for any non-rogue attacks. That is, if another alliance attacks, this bill will be declared null and other routes will be pursued. B) If necessary, the War Council can organize alternate defense methods. Amendment 2 Section I: Military Organization Act This bill shall officially be known as the Military Organization Act Section II: Responsibilities The War Council will enforce this bill and supply members for the positions needed. Section III: Military Structure A. The highest military power will be the War Council. B. The Commanding General will report directly to the War Council and will take orders from the War Council. C. There will be an unspecified number of generals who will report to and take orders from the Commanding General. D. The number of Generals will be determined by the War Council, but will not exceed 10 and will not be less than two. E. Officers will report to Generals, and take orders from them. F. Generals will decide the number of Officers under their supervision, but the number will not exceed five and will not be less than one. The final decision on the number of Officers will be left up to the War Council, and will thus require the War Council’s approval. G. Officers will command as many Divisions as they choose, however the final decision is up to the Commanding General. Section IV: Unspecified Powers Any question of the military will be left up to the War Council. Section V: Military Response Ability A. The Military alone does not have the ability to declare war on another alliance. B. The Military has the ability to declare war on a nation, so long as that nation is not protected under a treaty. If the specified nation is protected under a treaty, the High Council will contact that nation’s alliance and demand that the peace clauses of the treaty be enforced. C. The Commanding General or any General will have the ability to order an invasion of any one nation if they are not protected under the above clause. If the invasion is not approved by the War Council, the Commanding General must file a report to the High Council and War Council explaining the reason for attack. If the invasion was unjustified, the High Council will take action accordingly. D. All attacks must abide by the rules set forth in The Darwin Alliance Charter. History of TDA Early Roots The Darwin Alliance was originally founded by Across the Universe, as a small alliance, with no major intentions of increasing size. Soon after, DieJed, a friend of Across the Universe, joined the alliance. Eventually, DieJed recruited Idmor, who recruited 3 new members, amongst which were Tripnosis and Toolendusia. Creation of a Charter Soon after Idmor joined, plans began for the creation of a charter. Originally, the charter named all five original founders as members of the High Council. Before the charter could be ratified, however, DieJed quit Cybernations, sending shock waves throughout the organization. This required another member to step down, so Tripnosis has stepped down until another nation joins the High Council. The charter was ratified and took full effect of law on April 6, 2007. Purpose Toolenduso proposed to the High Council after the attack on IdMor the idea of the alliance fighting against rogues. When Across the Universe and IdMor endorsed the idea, he began including it in recruitment messages. New Strength Soon after Toolenduso sent a recruitment message out to all people with Darwin somewhere in their nation or ruler names, Darwin333 sent a message back saying he could not join the alliance but was happy to help and sent $3 million in foreign aid. The High Council is still debating over what is to be done with it, but one of the more popular decisions is to split it up among all the nations of the alliance. After this recruitment drive, Toolenduso posted a recruitment thread on the forums of mafiascum.net, and 7 new members joined, doubling the alliance in size. None have been officially approved, but are expected to be soon.